Chassé croisé planétaire
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Que se passerait t'il si les Folles Rieuses débarquait à Konoha dans le corps des deux poufs par exellence? Que les personnages sont différents de se qu'on pense! Et qu'elles essayent de mettre NARUTO ET SASUKE ENSEMBLE! Humour et romance sont au RDV
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Chassé croisé planétaire…

Auteur : Les Folles Rieuses Alias Keyko-san et Petite Fée.

Anime : Ben… je suppose que vous n'êtes pas aussi pas doués que moi et que vous savez bien que vous êtes dans Naruto…

Disclamer : Naruto n'est pas le petit ami de Sasuke donc on peut en conclure que ce ne sont pas nos personnages mais bien ceux de Masashi Kishimoto… (D'ailleurs vous remarquerez qu'il n'est marqué nulle part 'Folles Rieuses' dans le manga…)

Résumé : Deux jeunes filles sont projetées dans le manga Naruto… Incarnant les filles qu'elles détestent les plus… Et elles se rendent compte que les personnages sont bien différents dans la réalité… Bien sûr… On ne change pas les Folles Rieuses et leur couple préféré qu'elles feront tout pour réunir… NARUTO ET SASUKE !

Note : Rêve… Cauchemar plutôt qu'a fait la première Folle Rieuse (Keyko-san)… Elle était Sakura

On a rajouté la deuxième Folle Rieuse ! Et ça donne ça ! Un truc pas très intelligent et très con XD mais qu'on s'éclate à écrire Humour et yaoi au rendez-vous… On ne change pas les Folles Rieuses… Et leurs conneries !

_Italique : première des Folles Rieuse : Keyko-san (ou dans l'histoire Isabelle)._

_**Gras et Italique : deuxième des Folles Rieuses : Petite Fée (ou dans l'histoire Ambre).**_

Petit changement…

_Je suis tranquillement endormie. C'est fou ce que je me suis amusée hier…On a lu les dernier tomes de Naruto…C'est simplement génial ! J'ai été chez Ambre ma meilleure amie… Et bon… C'était la fête !_

_Je me lève du lit… Tiens ? Je n'étais pas parterre hier ? Peu importe… J'ouvre les yeux… Ma bouche s'ouvre… On a changé la déco pendant que je dormais ? C'est ça ? On a voulu me faire une farce ? … TOUT EST ROSE ! Et je vois… Des bâtons de rouge à lèvre qui traînent sur le sol… Du mascara… Et autre… Chez Ambre ? On parle bien de Ambre, ma meilleur ami qui déteste tout se qui a un rapport avec les cosmétiques ? Je vois un miroir… C'est mon reflet ça ? J'ai plus de joue que ça normalement… Par contre c'est bien ma taille… un mètre cinquante-huit… La honte ! Et ma poitrine aussi… Pff… Deux airs bacs… Je vais me voir au miroir, prise d'un léger doute… Heu… Il y a comme un malaise… Des cheveux roses… Des yeux verts… Je ressemble à Sakura de Naruto ! Heu… Deux minutes… Mais… Mais… JE SUIS SAKURA DE NARUTO !_

Les yeux ronds, la jeune fille resta un instant à se regarder dans le miroir… Une petite nuisette rose clair sur le dos… Enfin ! Elle eut une réaction…

Elle hurla ! Trop choquée !

-A l'aide ! Je suis devenue bonbon rose ! Maman ! Papa ! Jésus ! Quelqu'un ! Supplia-t-elle.

Elle entendit soudainement un gémissement… Elle se rapprocha… Ino ?

_**Bordel mais qu'est ce qu'elle a à gueuler comme ça dès le matin ? Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il est quelle heure ? … 10h43 ! MAIS C'EST L'AUBE ! Puis pourquoi elle m'appelle Ino elle ? Je déteste cette truie … BEURK !**_

- ARRETE DE GEULER BORDEL ! … qu'est-ce que … OH MON DIEU ! … Isa ! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne te teindrais pas en rose ni en blonde ni en rien du tout! POURQUOI T'AS LES CHEVEUX ROSE ??? ET LONG EN PLUS ??? … et tes yeux ? Y'a plus de brun dedans … c'est bizarre mais tu ressemble un peu a Marshmallow …

-A marshmallow Rose oui je sais… Alors… Heu… Tu ne trouves pas que la déco est un peu… Changée ?

Elle regarde autour d'elle.

-Heu… Pourquoi tout est rose ? Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Ino tout à l'heure ? Isa… J'ai peur de comprendre…

-Heu… C'est-à-dire que…

_Je cherche autour de moi… HA ! Un miroir… Je le prends et le tends à Ambre… Elle se regarde… Elle a les yeux ronds… Elle se touche les cheveux…_

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Elle a compris…_

_**MON DIEU MON DIEU MON DIEU MON DIEU ! JE SUIS INO … JE SUIS INO ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne saisissez pas dans JE SUIS INO ?? … MAMAAAAAAAAAAN ! DENIS … Oups … c'est sorti tout seul ! … **_

- Que... comment ? Pourquoi ELLES ??Pourquoi pas Hinata ? Je l'aime bien Hinata ! Et pourquoi pas Temari ? Elle est toute style Temari nan ? POURQUOIIIIIIIII ???

-Et pourquoi je ne suis pas Anko moi, hein ? MAIS J'EN SAIS RIEN ! Tout se que je sais c'est qu'on est dans le manga NARUTO ! Qu'on est les filles qu'on déteste le plus… ET QUE JE VEUX SORTIR !!!

**_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? ... MON DIEU !! Et Denis ? Si je le revois plus ? QUEL TRAGEDIE !_**

- MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE ! J'AI UNE VIE SENTIMENTALE MOI ! JE VEUX POUVOIR LUI REDIRE DES MILLIERS DE FOI QUE JE L'AIME ! ET JE VEUX PAS ETRE BLONDE ... je déteste les blondes !

- Les blondes elles t'emmerdent ! De un et de deux on va aller voir l'Hokage ! Je suis sûre qu'elle saura faire quelque chose !

-Heu… Ma Isa… Je suis désolée de te le dire aussi brutalement mais… Ton sens de l'orientation est égal à zéro et moi je sais pas non plus où il faut aller…

-Ben on demandera notre chemin !

-A qui ?

-On verra bien ! Maintenant on y va !

- Mais ...

- Y a pas de mais ! ... On va voir l'Hokage POINT FINAL ...

- OUI CHEF BIEN CHEF !

_Je me dirige vers la sortie mais Ino… Enfin Ambre tousse pour attirer mon attention._

-Quoi ?

-Hum… Tu comptes y aller en chemise de nuit ?

_Je deviens rouge… ça doit jurer avec les cheveux de bonbon rose ça… Et j'ouvre l'armoire… Du rose… Du rose… Des robes… C'est quoi cette merde ?_

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas te mettre ? ... attend On va essayer de faire des petites retouches ! J'ai du bleu dans mon armoire ! ... PREND DES SOUS VETEMENTS ! ... alors si tu mets ça ! Et ça par dessus et puis ça en bas ça devrais être joli !

**_Je lui ai donné une tunique bleue clair et un jeans qui traînait la pour le bas et au dessus un petit gilet noir ... Je me demande pourquoi dans les mangas elles s'habillent pas comme ça ! _**

_**A MOI MAINTENANT ! ... Une jolie jupe bleue foncée avec au dessus une robe bleue claire ... et des chignons dans mes tifs ... la queue c'est laid ! **_

_Je la regarde faire… Et je trouve une chemise noire et un pantalon jeans bleu foncé… Des sandales bleues… Mouais… C'est bon… Je les mets. Je me fais une queue de cheval… Les cheveux de bonbon rose sont plus longs… Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir… Yeux verts… Cheveux rose… J'ai envie de mourir…En tout cas la queue de cheval ça va pas du tout à Sakura… Je soupire et me fait deux couettes… C'est peut-être bonbon rose mais je n'ai aucune envie de me balader avec une tête de chewing-gum… Je n'ai peut-être aucun style mais tout de même !_

Une fois habillée, les 2 filles se dirigèrent dehors a la recherche d'une bonne âme pour leur indiqué le bureau de l'Hokage …

-Excusez-nous madame … pouvez-vous nous indiqué la direction du bureau du maitre Hokage s'il vous plait ?

-Mais enfin Ino ! Tu y vas depuis que tu es toute petite !

**_Ca va pas être de la tarte … je le sens !_**

-Puis pourquoi tu m'appelles Madame ? Je suis quand même la meilleure amie de ta mère…

-Hum… Oui bien sûr pardon… Heu… Au revoir !

_**Je prends la main de Sakura… Enfin de Isa et je tente de trouver l'Hokage… Parce que s'il faut compter sur son sens de l'orientation…**_

-Oh ! Regarde ! Sasuke ! Dis la brune devenue rose.

-Ha ouais… On va lui demander ?

-Je m'en charge ?

-Ouais… J'ai déjà fait moi…

_Aller… Je prends une GRANDE inspiration et…_

-SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN !!!

La jeune fille lui sauta dessus…

-Sakura… Soupire celui-ci.

-Sasuke… Tu ne pourrais pas m'accompagner au bureau de l'Hokage ?

-Quoi ? Tu t'es perdue ? Le chewing-gum que t'as dans la tête t'es redescendu au cerveau ?

_Co… Comment qu'il me cause lui ? Attends… Sal connard de mes deux !_

Sakura l'attrape par le col, ses yeux lançant des éclairs…

-Bon écoute moi du con ! Maintenant tu m'emmènes chez l'Hokage où je te jure que tu seras dans l'incapacité totale de te reproduire… Alors et que ça saute !

L'Uchiwa fut tellement surpris par la réaction de son amie qu'il ne pensa même pas à éviter le poing qui s'abattit avec force sur sa joue.

Il se caressa la joue puis fit un sourire narquois.

-Je retire se que j'ai dit… Pourquoi tu veux que je t'emmène chez l'Hokage ?

-Ben… Je ne sais pas où c'est ! Et pose pas de question c'est difficile à expliquer mais c'est parce que je ne sais pas que j'ai besoin de voir l'Hokage !

Il fronça les sourcils et se releva.

-Suis-moi.

-INOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! LE DEBILE A ACCEPTE !

-QUOI ? Cria Sasuke vexé.

Ino arriva.

-Génial ! Puis arrête ! Il n'est pas débile… Il a juste un passé… Difficile…

-Naruto aussi et c'est pas pour ça qu'il est devenu un connard qui a du sourire sincèrement qu'une seule fois dans sa vie…

-Je vous dérange peut-être ? Demanda Sasuke l'air énervé.

-Heu… Tu viens de me couper la parole… Mais vu que t'es notre guide on va répondre non ! Sourit Sakura.

Il soupira mais les conduisit tout de même à la tour de l'Hokage.

-MERCI SASU-CHAN ! Crièrent Sakura et Ino.

Sakura lui sauta dessus et lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue et Ino aussi. Puis elles coururent dans le bureau de l'Hokage et grâce à Ino (ou à Ambre), elles ne se perdirent pas.

Sans frapper, Sakura entra. Ino se tapa le front en se demanda si elle avait appris la politesse.

-HEY ! DEBOUT L'ANCÊTRE ! Cria la jeune fille d'une voix aigue qui l'énervait…

-Sakura ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? S'étonna l'Hokage en voyant la petite fille polie l'insulter et débouler comme ça dans son bureau.

-Ben… Justement, si je suis comme ça c'est parce que je ne suis pas Sakura !

-Hein ? S'étonna l'Hokage qui venait de se réveiller.

-Putain mais faut tout vous expliquez à vous ! Vous avez peut-être l'apparence d'une jeune mais votre cerveau à bien suivit les dommages du temps… Alors… Je ne suis pas Sakura ! Je m'appelle Isabelle et je viens de Belgique, je suis Brésilienne, Espagnole et Belge ET JE DETESTE LE ROSE ! Alors ramenez-moi chez moi ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !

_**Voilà… Elle est toujours comme ça… C'est quand même pas courant les gens qui échangent de corps… Je suis sûre que si Ino viendrait dans mon corps en lui disant que si elle la connaît c'est parce qu'elle adore notre série, elle se mettrait à croire à une blague… Heureusement qu'on est tombée dans un manga de magie…**_

_J'y suis allé un peu fort… Ce n'est pas une situation habituelle non plus… Je m'incline._

-Excusez mon impolitesse Hokage-sama mais cette situation me choque et à le don de m'énerver… Me réveiller dans le corps d'une autre à quelque chose de choquant… Voire de traumatisant ! Je suis Isabelle Romero, je viens d'un autre temps peut-être même d'une autre galaxie… Hier j'étais encore dans le corps d'une adolescente de 14 ans en train de lire 'Naruto', un de mes livres préférés qui met en scène votre monde et je me retrouve aujourd'hui dans le corps du personnage que je déteste le plus… De même pour mon amie… Ambre ! Qui se retrouve dans le corps de Ino… Alors nous pensions que vous pourriez peut-être avoir une solution ?

Elle regarda les jeunes filles les yeux ronds puis attrapa un livre, trouva une page, l'a lu… Et le referma brutalement.

-Vous êtes coincée ici… Pour un bout de temps…

-Heu… Un bout de temps… Un jour ? Deux jours ? Trois semaines ? Quatre ans ? Demanda Ino.

-Pour toujours.

-Oh… Pour toujours… POUR TOUJOURS ??? Cria-t-elle.

**_Catastrophe… Qu'est je fais pour mériter ça ? Pour toujours… MON PETIT DENIS ! OUAINNNNNNN…_**

_Pour toujours ? Je resterais rose pour toujours ? Je me sens mal… Je m'évanouis. Heu… Non… Pas envie de m'évanouir finalement… J'aurais peut-être Kakashi ! Je me relève et regarde Tsunade-sama avec des flammes dans les yeux._

-Est-ce que Kakashi est libre ?

-Heu… Non ! Il est marié à Anko !

_C'est bon… Je veux mourir !_

-Et Gaara ? Demande Fée.

-Il est homo…

-La poisse…

_Ouais… On a toujours eu beaucoup de chance… C'est vraiment dégueulasse… KAKASHI EST MARIE !!! MAIS QUEL CONNARD !! IL N'AURAIT PAS PU M'ATTENDRE ! Merde quoi ! JE SUIS SUREMENT MEILLEURE AU LIT QUE CETTE POUF !!! Hum… Calme… Il y a sûrement d'autre gars… Puis… je pourrais mettre Naruto et Sasuke ensemble… OH BONHEUR !_

-Et Iruka ?

-Heu… Il sort avec Feimen…

-Heu… C'est qui celle là?

-Un professeur de l'Académie… Bon ! J'ai des choses à faire ! Au revoir !

-Ouais… C'est ça… Bonne nuit plutôt ! Et on fait comment nous ?

-Heu… Vous faites les missions… Vous avez des réserves de chakra et des aptitudes au combat…

-Et pour savoir où et quoi ?

-Heu… Tenez !

Elle leur lança une boussole.

-C'est une boussole spéciale… Vous utilisez votre chakra en pensant à où vous voulez aller et il vous dira où est le chemin… Elle montre également les points cardinaux !

-Génial ! Sourit Sakura.

_Les points de rendez-vous de la team 7… Oh ! C'est par là ! J'avance en regardant ma boussole et me prend le mur… AIE !_

-Bien évidement il ne s'occupe pas des obstacles ! Soupira l'Hokage.

-Oh… Ben… Merci ! Et à la prochaine !

-Ouais… Ha ! Au fait ! Ne dite à personnes qui vous êtes vraiment… Vous êtes Sakura et Ino… Ok ? Puis… Soyez vous-même !

Elle se rendormit sur ses papiers en deux seconde et les filles sortirent.

Sakura alla à son point de rendez-vous… Ino dans le sien… ça allait être marrant…

**_Je ne sais ni comment réagir… Ni le nom de ma team… ça va être gaie…Ou gay ? Mince… Mauvaise image…_**

_Pensez comme une pouffiasse, rire comme une pouffiasse… Parler comme une pouffiasse… BREF ! Etre Sakura… Et entre autre… Réunir Naruto et Sasuke… C'est pas gagné… Voilà… Naruto… Sasuke… Naruto ? Oh… Il est à peine plus grand que moi… Il a pas ces cheveux en piques comme dans le manga mais des cheveux fins qui lui retombent devant les yeux… Comme dans les fan art yaoi où il est uke… Une taille fine… Et… Oh je vais m'évanouir… Mon petit frère est trop kawai ! Heu… Ouais… Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je délire toujours avec Naruto qui est pour moi, mon petit frère adoré… ARGH !! C'est un supplice…_

-NARU-CHAAAAAAAAAN !

_Je lui saute dessus… Je n'ai pas pu résister… CE QU'IL EST KAWAI !_

-Sakura-chan ? Tu portes les vêtements que je t'ai offerts ?

_Ha ! Je me disais aussi… Ce n'est pas possible qu'une idiote comme Sakura puisse avoir des vêtements comme ça… Il a bon goût Naruto…_

-Oui !! Tu me trouves comment ?

_Je fais un tour sur moi-même._

-T'es super mignonne !!

-MERCI !!! JE T'AIME NARUTO !!!

Il rougit un peu et sourit à la jeune fille.

-Pf… Je vous dérange peut-être ?!

-Alors… Là t'es plus mon guide donc je vais répondre franchement : Oui ! Oh… Le chapitre 306 !

-Pardon ?

-SAL CONNARD !

_Je lui fous mon poing dans la figure… Ha ! Ca fait du bien… C'est pour me venger du chapitre 306… Je soupire de bonheur._

-Je me sens mieux… Alors Naru-chan ? Quoi de neuf ?

-Heu… Tu as frappé Sasuke ?

-Ouais… Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui… Ca te dit des ramens après la mission ?

-Ouais ! Ce serait super !

-Génial !

_Je lui fais un grand sourire… Sasuke fulmine… Serait-ce parce que j'ai du succès auprès de Naruto ? Super ! Il ne lui est pas indifférent alors…_

_**Je regarde Choji manger ses chips… Il me donne faim… Mais je vais quand même pas bouffer des chips à l'aube ? Si ?**_

-Heu… Choji ? Tu veux bien me passer des chips ?

-C'est pas trop gras pour ton régime ?

-Régime ? Quel régime ?

Il la regarda surpris puis lui tendis son paquet. Elle en pris une bonne poignée et commença à manger.

Ils n'avaient pas de mission aujourd'hui… Mais ils étaient resté là à regarder le ciel avec Shikamaru… Le pauvre était tombé amoureux…

-MAIS MERDE ! Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux ? D'une folle dingue en plus… TEMARI JE T'AIME !!!

-Si on devait choisir la personne de qui on tomberait amoureux ! Soupira Choji.

-Oh… T'es amoureux ? Demanda Ino.

-Ca fait plaisir d'être écouté… Ca fait une semaine que je dis que je suis tombé amoureux de Hinata-chan…

-Roh ! Excuse-moi !

-Et toi avec ton Sasuke-kun ?

-Avec Sasuke-kun ? Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sasuke…

-Ha bon ? Se surprit Shikamaru.

-Ben non…

-Et si je te dis que c'est un Connard ?

-Je dis que t'as raison… Enfin… Il a eu une enfance difficile… Mais comme dis I… Enfin Sakura, Naruto aussi et il est pas devenu un crétin qui a du sourire qu'une seule fois dans sa vie…

-Waw… On a raté quelque chose ? Déjà tu sembles au courant de rien… Tu t'habilles comme une hippie… Et maintenant tu n'aimes plus Sasuke ? Il y a comme un problème… Tu n'es pas malade ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Non… Juste lucide… Puis je suis sûre que Sasuke aime Naruto…

_**Gros blanc… J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Heu… Ouais je crois bien…**_

-Seriez-vous homophobe ?

-Heu… Nous non… Mais toi oui !

-Ha bon ? Je suis homophobe ?

-C'est pas toi qui disais que c'était absolument répugnant les gars qui se papouillait ? T'as même arrêter de fréquenter Gaara quand il a dit qu'il était homosexuel…

-J'ai fait ça moi ???

-Heu… Ouais…

-MAIS C'EST HORRIBLE !! REPUGNANT ! Je dois absolument aller faire un bisou à Gaara et me faire pardonner !!! JE N'AI PAS PU FAIRE CA !!!

-Ben si…

-ARGH !

_**Ino… Sale pétasse homophobe… JE TE HAIS !**_

-Mais… L'important c'est que maintenant tu te rends compte de ta bêtise… Dit gentiment Choji.

-Heu… Au fait Shika… Pour Temari… Tu pourrais lui offrir des fleurs…

-Ok… C'est quoi les fleurs pour l'amour ?

-Que veux tu que j'en sache ?

-Heu… T'es fleuriste quand même…

_**J'ouvre grand les yeux… Ha ouais merde ! Ino est fleuriste… Alors… Fleur pour l'amour… Je connais que la rose rouge… Il y en a d'autre ? Bof… M'en fiche…**_

-La rose rouge… C'est joli les roses… J'aime bien les roses moi…

-Ok… Merci Ino !

-De rien…

_Kakashi est en retard… Pff… On poireaute ici depuis deux heures… Je suis fatiguée…_

-Yo les jeunes ! Lança Kakashi.

-Ha ! Salut ! Tu sais que t'es en retard de deux heures ? Je suis fatiguée moi…

-Heu… Bah tu vas pouvoir te recoucher vu qu'on n'a pas de mission aujourd'hui !

-Oh… Trop géant ! Naruto ? J'ai faim ! On va se le manger ce bol de ramen ?

_J'empoigne Naruto Par le col puis je me souviens de quelque chose…_

-Tu veux venir Sasuke ?

-Ouais !

-Super ! Oh… J'aimerais y aller avec Ino… Ce serait cool non ?

-Heu… Ino ne m'aime pas vraiment Sakura… Je préfèrerais pas…

-N'importe quoi ! Si elle ne t'aime pas ! Moi je ne te considère pas comme mon frère… Et tu es mon petit frère adoré que j'aime ! Et mon petit ange… Et mon petit Renard adoré…

-Que… Que viens-tu de dire ?

-Heu… Que tu es mon petit frère…

-Non… Après ça !

-Que je t'aime ?

-Non… Après !

-Que tu es mon petit ange et mon petit renard adoré ?

-Ouais… Pourquoi… Pourquoi renard ?

_Ha… Il ne nous a pas encore dit qu'il avait Kyuubi en lui… Ben je préfère qu'il me l'avoue… Mais j'aimerais quand même qu'il le fasse vite… J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me fait pas assez confiance…_

-Parce que j'adore les renards et toi t'es aussi mignon qu'un renard ! Et puis t'as des moustaches… T'es trop mignon Naruto !

-Oh… Merci…

-Pff…

Les adolescents arrivèrent enfin près d'Ino, Choji et Shikamaru.

-MA FEEEEEEE !!!!

-KEYKO !!!!!!!

Les jeunes filles se sautèrent dans les bras en pleurant.

-DENIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!

-MAMAAAAAN !!!!

-PAPAAAA !!!!

-MES FICS !!!

-MES FRERES !

-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX !!!!

Les autres les regardèrent avec les yeux ronds… C'était pas courant ça…

Les filles se relevèrent comme si de rien n'était et Ino regarda Naruto…

-Naru… Naruto ?

-Heu… Oui ?

-JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

-T'es encore plus mignon que dans le livre !!! KYA !!!

-Quel livre ? Vous êtes bizarres aujourd'hui les filles ! Dis Shikamaru.

-Oh… Shika-chan ? T'es trop beau !

-Pardon ?

-KYA ! T'es trop cool ! T'es beau et intelligent ! Bref ! L'homme parfait ! Ce qui est dommage c'est que t'es flemmard mais qui ne l'est pas ? Oh fait, on va se bouffer des ramens ! Tu viens avec nous ?

-J'ai pas l'impression que j'ai le choix…

La petite troupe alla à Ichikaru… Les ninja n'en revenait pas… Sakura et Ino avait tellement changé… Ca en était effrayant… Mais elles étaient moins colériques, plus amusante…

Arrivé à Ichikaru ils commandèrent un bol de ramen… Sakura engloutissait ses ramens aussi vite que Naruto mais ne mangea que deux bols contrairement à Naruto qui en pris douze.

-Hum… C'est bon les ramens ! Sourit Sakura.

-Ben oui ! C'est même succulent…

-Mais je préfère quand même les frittes ou la lasagne… Ou encore le poisson à la Brésilienne… Mais le mieux c'est quand même les gâteaux à la carotte et aux chocolats…

-Carotte ? Répéta Sasuke en levant un sourcil.

-On ne critique pas avant d'avoir goûté ! Dit Sakura d'un ton solennel.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Toi qui refusait de goûter ma recette spéciale de ramen avec des chips dedans… Se moqua Choji.

-Je dois être encore plus conne que ce que je pensais… Je refuse jamais de goûter un truc ! C'est quoi la recette ?

-Tu prends des ramen au curry et tu rajoutes des chips au paprika !

-UN AUTRE BOL DE RAMEN AU CURRY S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Après un peu d'attente on lui donna son bol, Choji y rajouta ses chips.

-C'est pas mauvais… C'est croustillant !

-Laisse goûter pour voir ! Dit Ino.

Elles commencèrent à manger les ramens au curry agrémenter de chips sans se préoccuper de l'air étonné des autres.

-Depuis quand vous manger à deux dans un bol, vous habillez pas… Sans vouloir vous vexer ! Comme des pouffiasses, aimez tout le monde… Et surtout… Etes aussi sympa ?

- On n'est pas sympa d'habitude ? Demanda Sakura la bouche pleine.

-Non… Normalement vous essayez de trouver des gens pour mettre dans votre lit !

-Ben… On préfère regarder faire les autres et prendre des notes pour écrire des livres douteux nous… Surtout homo ! Mais ça ne nous intéresse pas vraiment de multiplier les conquêtes…

-Depuis quand ? Demanda Naruto.

_Ok… Agir comme Sakura et Ino… C'est raté !_

-Depuis qu'on a arrêté d'avoir du chewing-gum et de l'eau à la place du cerveau !

-Pourquoi de l'eau ?

-Parce que t'es blonde aux yeux bleus !

-Je la connaissais ! Mais arrête je suis pas blonde !

-Aussi jaune qu'un poussin ma chérie… Mais à par ça t'es pas blonde !

-Hum… Excusez-moi… Vous êtes Ino et Sakura ?

_**Je me retourne… AU PUTAIN ! IL EST TROP BEAU CE MEC ! Ni trop musclé ni pas assez… PARFAIT ! Il a trop la classe… Puis il est GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND !!! Il a de beaux yeux et cheveux bruns… PUTAIN ! DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE !!! DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE !!! Et d'intelligent…**_

-Heu… Oui !

_**Waw… Je suis rouge là… Non ? Je suis désespérante… En plus je suis en train de le mâter ! BOOOOOOOORDEL ! Ne m'aide surtout pas Keyko chérie… J'adore me taper la honte…**_

_Et si je l'aidais ? Elle se tape la honte là ? Non ? Bof… Elle a l'habitude… Puis si elle veut ce mec elle se débrouille… Si je lui parle de toute façon, il sera tout de suite charmé par mon charme naturel et ma grande beauté intérieure ! Oups… Ambre a une mauvaise influence sur moi…_

-L'hokage vous demande !

-Heu… Vous êtes qui ?

-MAIS ENFIN SAKURA ! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE C'EST LE PREMIER ELEVE DE TSUNADE ! Dit Naruto.

-Ha bon ? C'est pas Shizune ? Demanda Sakura étonnée.

-Shizune ? L'examinatrice qui est une ancienne élève d'Orochimaru ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-C'est pas Anko, ça ? Demanda Sakura qui comprenait plus.

-Anko ? Mais tu te fous de nous ? Elle sait à peine tenir un kunai ! Elle est boulangère et c'est la femme de Kakashi… Elle adore les enfants et Kakashi… C'est la fille d'un boulanger… Dis Choji.

-Depuis quand ? Questionna Sakura les yeux ronds.

-MAIS DEPUIS TOUJOURS ENFIN ! Mais t'étais où ces dix dernières années ?

-Heu… Chez moi ! Dans mon lit ! TT Je ne comprend plus rien… C'est quoi toutes ses bêtises ? Shizune est la première élève de Tsunade, Anko l'examinatrice et ce gars là il existe pas !

-Heu… Si je suis devant toi ! Sourit le jeune homme.

-Et tu t'appelles comment ?

-Tenshi Tezuka !

-Tu t'appelles Ange ? Demanda Sakura un sourcil levé.

-SAKURA ! Arrête de l'embêter ! Puis de toute façon… Peu importe ! Accompagnons ce **_beau _**jeune homme chez l'Hokage !

-Suivez moi ! Dit-il en souriant.

_**Quand tu veux !**_

_Alors… Shizune est Anko… Anko est une boulangère et ce Tenshi est Shizune… Qu'est ce qu'on va encore découvrir ? Qu'Orochimaru est une danseuse de bal et qu'Itachi est un chanteur et que c'est Deidara la sœur de Sasuke qui a tué tout le monde ? Et qui en passant… Est amoureuse de Kisame qui a en fait une tête de poisson rouge ? Pitié… JE VEUX RETOURNER CHEZ MOI !!! TT_

**_On arrive enfin devant la tour de l'Hokage… Tenshi à un trop beau culs ! Je me demande si il est aussi bien au toucher qu'au regard… Sûrement ! C'est génial qu'on doive le suivre… Heureusement que je suis super entraînée et que je me mettrais pas à baver…_**

_Je passe devant le couple… J'ai envie d'en finir vite… Avec un peu de chance elle a trouvé un moyen de nous ramener chez nous ! Je croise les doigts, ouvre la porte… HORREUR ! Je ne peux pas en supporter d'avantage… C'est trop pour moi !_

-STOP !

_Je tombe sur mes genoux… C'est vraiment… Surprenant ! Neji… Tsunade… Enlacé… En train de s'embrasser… Dite moi que je rêve ? C'est pas possible un truc pareil ? Si ?_

-Je… Vous vouliez me voir maître Hokage ?

_Ambre arrive et reste choquée devant le spectacle… Elle tombe à côté de moi…_

**_ARGH !! NEJI est trop beau ! Il ne peut pas être avec l'Hokage ! C'est le plus beau gars de toute la planète et le monde entier ! Et il est avec cette vieille peau… Mais… Mais… C'est impossible ! Qu'est ce qui lui est passer par la tête ? Il doit être avec Gaara ! TT C'est quoi ce monde de fous ? Manquerait plus que mon beau Orochimaru soit une femme… MON DIEU !!! PITIE NON !_**

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a les poufs de services ? Vous êtes en colère parce que vous ne m'avez pas mis dans votre lit ? Et bien… Si vous continuer comme ça vous n'aurez jamais personne !

_Il me regarde en activant son byakugan en ayant un regard haineux._

- C'est votre… DESTIN !

_Je sursaute… Comment ça jamais personne ??? Je me mets à pleurer… Je prends Fée dans mes bras._

-Il est méchant ! Il me fait peur avec ses histoires de destin !!! BOUHOUHOU

-Comment t'as causé à ma copine toi ? Tu n'as pas honte ! Sal con ! C'est pas parce qu'on est étonnée qu'on est contre ton couple, pigé ? Ceci je pensais quand même que t'avais plus de goût que ça… Et autre ! NON ! Je ne veux pas te mettre dans mon lit ! Je préfère Tenshi !

… _**NO COMMENT ! Je sais… J'ai fait une gaffe… Je ferais mieux de tourner trois fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler… Mais quand ma chérie pleure… Je perds mes moyens !**_

-Bon maintenant tu dégages, ta femme et moi on a à se parler ! Dit froidement Ino.

_**Je lui jette un regard noir ! Il me lance le même et s'en va… Zut alors ! Ok… A nous deux, poulette…**_

-Vous êtes la copine de Neji ? Je ne m'y attendais pas… Dit Ino.

-Vous n'avez pas ça dans votre livre ?

-Ben non… Dans notre livre vous êtes plutôt destinée à Jiraiya… Dit Sakura en arrêtant de pleurer.

-JITAIYA ?? Mais il est marié à Orochimaru…

-Heu… Vous pouvez me répéter ça ? Demanda Ino.

-Il est marié à Orochimaru… Depuis trois ans ! Ils sont même adoptés un petit garçon du nom de Kabuto… Vraiment adorable ce petit garçon !

-Heu… Et c'est qui la personne qui tue tout le monde ? Et qui n'arrête pas de vous emmerder alors ? Demanda Sakura les yeux rond… Tentant de digérer cette nouvelle.

-Ben… Personne ! Enfin… On a tué tous les membres de l'Akatsuki depuis le temps…

-Itachi aussi ?

-ITACHI ? Mais il ne fait pas partie de l'Akatsuki !

-Ha non ? Il n'a pas tué tout son clan ? Demanda Ino.

-Ben… Non ! Dit l'Hokage surprise.

-Heu… Fée… J'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne connaît pas si bien que ça l'univers de Naruto… Si ça se trouve Gaara n'est pas un psychopathe trop beau…

-Heu… Non ! De ce côté-là, pas de problème ! Dit L'Hokage.

-Ha bon… Pourquoi ?

-C'est un psychopathe trop beau !

-COOL ! S'écrièrent les filles.

-Mais homo…

-On sait TT Pourquoi les beaux gosses deviennent homos ? Questionna Ino.

-Parce qu'ils sont plus intelligent ? Proposa Sakura en souriant.

-Très drôle ! Soupira son amie.

-Bon… Et bien… Les filles… Je voulais juste vous dire que vous alliez subir un entraînant une fois tous les deux soirs en plus de vos missions !

-Génial… Des heures sup. ! Soupira Sakura.

-Pour vous améliorez… Mais je pense que vous êtes plus forte que Sakura et Ino…

-Ha ? Pourquoi ?

-Vous avez en vous une grande quantité de chakra et vous arrivez mieux à cacher vos émotions et vous battre…

-Heu… Cacher nos émotions ?

-Oui ! Surtout toi Sakura… Enfin Isabelle ! Tu es parfaitement capable de mentir ! Et de manière si réelle que tu y crois toi-même tout en sachant que c'est un mensonge…

-Houlà… J'ai absolument rien compris à se que vous venez de dire… Dit Sakura.

-C'est pas grave… Voilà maintenant allez-y ! Neji doit encore passer…

-Hum… Excuser mon impolitesse mais… Vous avez quel âge ?

-Heu… vingt deux ans…. Pourquoi ?

-Oh… Dans le livre vous êtes une femme de plus ou moins cinquante quatre ans qui a une jeunesse éternelle…

-Heu… Ok…Heu… A ce soir !

_Je suis…_

… _**Surprise…**_

-Ino… Je suis la seule à trouver que les choses ici sont bizarres ?

-Non… Bon… Moi je vais draguer Tenshi ! Et toi ?

-Je vais trouver un plan pour réunir Sasuke et Naruto…

-Ok ma petite Sakura… Je te laisse ! On se revoit plus tard !

-Ok ! J'ai une idée Géniale en fait… On se retrouve à 18 heures chez Naruto ! Ok ?

- Moi il n'y a pas de problème… Mais toi ? Même avec une boussole je ne suis pas sûre que tu trouveras la maison de Naruto !

-Très drôle !

-Je ne dis que la vérité !

_**On se sépare… J'aime bien la taquinée en fait… C'est amusant… Elle est amusante en fait quand elle boude… Alors… Où est mon petit Apollon ? HA LE VOILA !!!**_

-TENSHIIIIIIII !!!!!

_**Il se retourne vers moi… BON DIEU SE QU'IL EST BEAU ! KYAAA !!! JE CRAQUE !!!**_

-Heu… Salut !

-Bonjour Ino… Alors ? Tu sais avec qui tu feras ton entraînement ?

-Non… Avec qui ?

-Ben en fait… Je pense que ce sera avec moi ! Rit-il.

_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AVEC LUI !!!! Mon entrainement avec lui … avec MON ange ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! **_

-Génial ! Eu … en fait … c'est eu … pour eu … je … tu sais … toi et moi … nous quoi … ben … pffffff ! Je suis nulle pour ca ! Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

- Je … je ne te connais pas …

_**OOOHH IL ROUGIIIIIIIIIIIT ! Trop mignon ! **_

-Est-ce que Tsunade t'a expliqué l'histoire du changement de monde ?

-Oui … bien sur !

-Et bien dans mon monde … je suis amoureuse ! De mon meilleur ami ! … et étrangement tu lui ressembles en tout point ! Même la voix ! Et comme Tsunade a dit qu'on ne rentrera peut-être jamais … quand je t'ai vu … POUF ! ca a été le coup de foudre ! Exactement comme avec Denis !

-Denis ?

-Oui … mon meilleur ami ! Je comprends très bien que, comme lui, tu ne veuilles même pas me laisser une chance …

-En fait je veux bien … je t'avais remarquée quand je suis venue te cherchée !

-OH MON DIEU … c'est vrai ? KAMI-SAMA ! Mais tu sais … en vrai je suis pas comme ça ! Je me trouve plutôt laide en fait … et je hais le blond ! J'ai les cheveux bruns très foncés et longs ! Et mes yeux … mes beaux yeux ! Verts-gris … j'adore mes yeux ! Niloufar aussi d'ailleurs …

-Niloufar ?

- Mon autre meilleure amie …

-Je vois … est-ce que tu crois que je peux eu … t'embrasser ? Sur la joue ? Ou sur la bouche ? … je ne suis pas très doué pour les filles ! J'ai jamais eu de copine parce que je suis trop grand !

-J'adooooore les grands … ca donne un sentiment de protection ! Et … tu peux m'embrasser autant que tu veux ! Où tu veux !

**_Il se penche … Oh mon dieu je vais m'évanouir … il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes … mon … premier … baiser … il se recule un peu et me regarde anxieusement … _**

-Parfait … tu es parfait … chuchota Ino.

**_Il rougit … il me prend la main et me traine jusque dans une étendue d'herbe … c'est magnifique ! Il y'a une vue magnifique ici ! Le ciel est bleu … taché de rose ! C'est le coucher du soleil … _**

-Waw … c'est magnifique ! Si seulement j'avais mon appareil photo ! C'est un plan qu'On ne trouve pas tous les jours ! Dommage !

-Ton visage est ravagé par la tristesse … c'est dommage mais ca te va tellement bien …

-On ne me l'a jamais dit … c'était toujours « Souris ! Pleure pas ! Sois heureuse ! » … mais je n'ai jamais pu être totalement heureuse ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi … sûrement mon passé douloureux … et maintenant je t'ai … mon cœur est emplie de toi … mais mes amies me manquent … et mes frères …

**_Je commence à pleurer et il me prend dans ses bras … il me berce en me murmurant des phrases sans queues ni tête mais disent tellement doucement qu'elles prennent un sens pour moi … je suis heureuse … c'est donc ça … j'aime ça ! … je regarde ma montre pendant au moins 5 minutes mais je n'arrive définitivement pas a lire l'heure ! _**

-Tenshi … tu pourrais me dire l'heure s'il te plait ?!

-Mais tu as une montre !

-Oui mais je ne sais pas lire l'heure !

-Oh … il est 17h58 .

-MERDE ! Sakura m'attend ! Viens ! VITE ! On est en retard !

**_Je l'attrape par la main et me met à courir ! 10 minutes plus tard nous sommes devant chez Naruto … en retard !_**

_ET MERDE ! Fée se fout de ma gueule mais elle a raison… Je suis où là ? FOUTU BOUSSOLE !!! Elle ne me dit pas où je suis… Elle dit seulement où aller… pff… Mais en attendant… Il est quelle heure ? Oh… 17heures58… Dans deux minutes… J'ai glandé pendant environs deux heures… Et maintenant je suis complètement perdue… Et je connais personne moi ici !! Ha… Mais… C'est pas Shino ça ? C'est le gars aux insectes ? Merde… Je n'ai pas ma bombe insecticide… Pff… Je hais les insectes !_

-Heu… Salut Shino-kun ! Tenta d'aborder la jeune fille.

-C'est ça… Vas-y ! Fous toi de moi ! J'ai eu un râteau ! Je sais que tu le sais ! Dit-il la voix cassée.

_Heu… Arrêt sur l'image… Shino pleur ?… C'est quoi ça ? C'est censé être un glaçon… Non ? Si ? Je sais plus… Faut pas que je me fie au manga… Ils sont trop différent… _

-T'as eu un râteau ? Bah… C'est que des pouffiasses alors… Tu ne devrais pas chialer… Heu… Tu veux venir avec moi chez Naruto ?

-Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses encore me ridiculiser ?

-Non… Parce que j'ai besoin d'aide pour trouver le chemin parce que je sais pas où c'est…

-Heu… Mais… T'as pourtant un sens de l'orientation…

-Qui avoisine le zéro !

_Il se lève… Il y a comme un malaise… Il a trente centimètres de plus que moi… Il a les cheveux bruns… En bataille qui lui donne un air trop sexy… Et… MERDE ! Je vois pas ses yeux…Je lui enlève ses lunettes. Il a les yeux brun clair… Pratiquement miel…_

-T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais ?

_Houlà… En voilà une phrase qui fait cliché… On éclate de rire… C'est géant !_

-Tu n'es pas Sakura… Pas vrai ?

-BIEN SUR QUE SI !!! SAKURA HARUNO ! Tu vois qui je suis ? Nan ?

-Heu… Sans vouloir te vexer… Mes insectes agissent différemment quand je suis en présence de Sakura… Il se mette à s'exciter et avoir des envies de meurtre… Là… Ils sont excités… Mais c'est parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas… Mais il semble t'apprécier… Tend moi ta main !

_J'hésite un instant… J'ai la trouille des insectes moi… Bon… C'est un remède contre la peur, hein ? Je lui tends courageusement ma main qu'il prend dans la sienne… Plusieurs insectes sortent de sa manche et viennent se balader sur moi…_

-Aurais-tu peur des insectes ? Rit-il.

-Heu… A peine ! HAA ! Shino ! ILS SONT ENTRES DANS MA MANCHE !!! JE T'EN SUPPLIE RETIRE LES !!!!

-Calmes toi !

_Il me sourit gentiment… MAIS PUTAIN CA CHATOUILLE !!! Je me tortille dans tous les sens… Les insectes retournent dans la main de Shino puis dans ses vêtements…_

-Question comme ça… T'essayais de faire quoi exactement ?

-Juste avoir des infos sur ton corps…

-Heu… Dans quel sens ? Demandais-je en levant un sourcil.

-Ben dans le sens avoir des infos pour savoir si tu es une ennemie et d'où tu viens… mais tu es dans le corps de Sakura sans être elle… Tu m'expliques ?

-Ben… En fait je viens d'une autre planète, d'une autre galaxie… Je ne connais pratiquement pas votre monde sauf par l'intermédiaire d'un livre qui ne prend pas tout en compte et qui néglige beaucoup de détails… Et donc je suis dans le corps d'un personnage que je déteste… Sakura ! Et ma meilleure amie dans le corps de Ino ! C'est épouvantable…

_Il me sourit… IL A UN SOURIRE TROP CRAQUANT ! Hein ? J'ai dis quoi moi ? J'ai pensé qu'il avait un sourire craquant ? Mais je suis bigleuse ou quoi ? C'est insecte man ! Je ne peux pas le trouver craquant…_

-Alors… Heu… Moi j'ai un sens de l'orientation désopilant… Tu ne veux pas m'emmener chez Naruto ? S'il te plait !

-Bien sûr suis moi !

_Je lui souris et me met à côté de lui en lui prenant la main… J'ai les insectes qui se mettent sur ma main et sur celle de Shino… ça fait bizarre… Je regarde ma montre… 17h34… J'ai toujours été… Très douée !_

**_C'est elle qui donne le rendez-vous et elle arrive encore à être en retard ! Mais c'est pas possible un truc pareil ! ELLE A UNE HEURE DE RETARD !!! Elle s'est sûrement perdue en chemin… La connaissant… pff… Epouvantable ! Oh tiens… C'est elle ! Enfin ! Oh… Mais ? Elle est avec Shino ! ILS SE TIENNENT LA MAIN ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle craquait pour ce perso… ELLE EST TOMBEE AMOUREUSE ??? J'EN SUIS SURE !!! CA SE VOIT SUR SON VISAGE ! KAMI-SAMA KEYKO EST AMOUREUSE !!! VITE !!! FAUT ALERTE LES JOURNAUX !!!!_**

-KEYKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! Cria Ino.

-Fée ? S'étonna Sakura.

_Je lâche la main de Shino… Les insectes s'envolent vers lui… Il a l'air perdu… ARGH !!! Je n'aurais peut-être pas du lâcher aussi brutalement sa main… Enfin… Pas grave… De toute façon c'est pas mon petit ami alors…_

-Tu m'avais pas dit que t'aimais Shino ! FAUSSE SŒUR !

-Mais c'est que… Je ne l'aime pas… Mais… Il a été assez gentil pour m'accompagner chez Naruto… C'est tout !

_**Je lève un sourcil… Bah… C'est vrai… Faut pas que je croie au père noël non plus… Keyko-san amoureuse… Et d'insecte man en plus… N'importe quoi !**_

-Dommage… Vous êtes mignon ensemble… Mais bon… Pourquoi voulais tu m'emmener chez Naruto ?

-Pour un défi… J'avais besoin de toi pour préparer les boîtes de ramen…

-Hein ?

-Ben oui… Le défi c'est la personne qui arrivera à bouffer le plus de boîte de ramen possible… Et je compte gagner !

-Contre Naruto ? Demanda Tenshi perplexe.

- Tu ne la connais pas ! Elle a un appétit d'ogre… Mais par contre… Battre Naruto… Tu vises un peu haut !

-Ben je meurs de faim… Et on est le soir… Je suis sûre qu'il a déjà bouffé !

-Mais tu es machiavélique !

-Je sais…

-Mais il peut refusé, non ? Demanda Shino.

-Tu as déjà vu Naruto refuser un défi ? Demanda Sakura à Shino.

-Non mais…

-ALORS ALLONS Y !!! Cria Sakura.

-On est à côté de toi ! Ne gueule pas ! Hurla Ino.

_J'ai les tympans explosés… Elle est folle ! Heu… Ouais… Je sonne chez Naruto… HA ENFIN IL VIENT OUVRIR ! Il a une boite de ramen et il la mange… RAH ! Je suis merveilleuse !_

-Heu… Salut ? Sakura ? Ino ? Shino ? Tenshi ? Vous faite quoi là ?

-JE VIENS DE DEFIER ! CELUI QUI BOUFFERA LE PLUS DE RAMEN GAGNERA !

-Ha ouais… En parlant de ça… Shika est fou de rage parce que vous êtes parties sans payer… Il a payé votre part…

-Heu ouais… Mais je te défie !

-En quoi ? Je suis sûr de te battre de toute façon !

-Celui qui bouffera le plus de ramen !

-Je suis partant ! En plus tu m'as défié sur mon point fort ! Héhé… Je suis sûr de gagner et c'est quoi l'enjeu ?

-Celui qui perd devra embrasser toutes les personnes que celui qui gagne lui dit…

-Plusieurs si on veut ?

-Plusieurs si on veut !

_Héhé… Mais tu n'embrasseras qu'une personne… Et cette personne n'est autre que Sasuke… Je suis machiavélique… Il est sûr de lui et quand on est trop sûr de soie… On finit toujours par commettre une erreur… Maintenant… Il faut que je fasse attention… Parce que si je n'arrive pas à manger autant que lui… Je suis sûre qu'il me fera embrasser toutes les personnes de Konoha… Même Tenshi ! Ambre me tuerait… On entre dans la maison… Je m'installe à la table de cuisine… Ino prépare plusieurs bols de ramen… On les mange ! Naruto a du mal avec son cinquième bol… Je suis au sixième… MERDE ! Il se met en septième… J'accélère… Huitième bol… Tous les deux au dixième… Douzième… J'en ai plein la patate… Je mangerais plus jamais de ramen de ma vie… ALLER UN EFFORT ! Treizième bol… Il déclare forfait !_

-Ouf… J'ai bien cru que j'allais perdre ! Dit Sakura.

-Ben t'as gagné… Quand est-ce que t'as appris à bouffer comme ça ?

-Heu… Jamais ! En fait… Ce matin j'ai rien mangé… Je me suis entraîner en te regardant à Ichikaru a mangé aussi vite que toi… J'ai réussis… Et après j'ai plus rien mangé… Toi t'as mangé plus que moi… Et en plus tu as mangé maintenant un peu près une vingtaine de bol… Moi… J'avais faim… Toi t'étais pratiquement calé… Tu t'es forcé dès le début…Et tu t'es pas méfié…

-Tu t'es foutu de moi depuis le début ! S'enflamma t'il.

-Heu ouais…

-Alors… Combien de personne je dois embrasser ? Demanda-t-il boudeur.

-Sasuke !

-QUOI ? PAS QUESTION !

-ALLER ! UN MARCHE EST UN MARCHE ! Puis tu as le droit de me donner quelqu'un à embrasser vu que je me suis joué de toi !

-Shino !

-Shino ?

-Ouais Shino…

_Je le regarde surprise… Shino ??? Je me tourne vers lui… Il est devenu tout rouge… Bon… Je me dirige vers lui avec un tabouret… Je monte dessus et lui roule un palot mémorable… Je me détache de lui… Il fait concurrence aux tomates… je regarde Naruto avec un air vainqueur._

-A toi !

-Mais donne moi une fille au moins !

-PAS ENVIE !

- T'es méchante ! Je fais comment pour l'embrasser ?

-Démerde toi ! Dis lui se que tu veux… Moi je te suis… Avec mon appareil photo…

-T'es chiante ! Ok… On sort… Mais je ne suis pas obligé de mettre ma langue dans sa bouche ?

-Heu… Attends que je réfléchisse… Si !

-MAIS IL VA ME MORDRE !

-Tu peux t'arranger pour avoir sa langue dans ta bouche si tu veux…

-Ha ouais… 'Sasuke… j'ai peur que tu me morde alors tu mets ta langue dans ma bouche pendant que je t'embrasse, d'accord ?' Heu… Il y a comme un problème dans ton plan…

-Ben tu peux le défié de t'embrasser ! Trouve une excuse ! Merde ! T'as une tête ! Dis lui que tu l'aimes et embrasses le, il va être tellement choqué qu'il dira rien… Puis tu lui dis que c'était un défi !

-Ok… CA ! C'est une bonne idée…

-Ouais… Heu… On y va ?

_On sort de la maison… Je prends Shino par la main et Fée se pend au bras de Tenshi… Ca me fait bizarre de dire Fée pour cette truie… Mais bon… On trouve enfin Sasuke… Il est tranquillement assis contre un arbre… Je prends Fée et Tenshi à part et on se cache derrière un buisson… Et c'est partit pour l'amusement…_

-Heu… Sasuke ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a dobe ?

-Je… Je suis tombé amoureux !

_**Hein ?**_

-Et je ne sais pas comment embrasser…

_**Oh… Ok…**_

-Sakura m'a dit que je devais venir te voir parce que t'embrassais très bien…

_Bien sûr…_

-Alors… Tu veux bien me montrer ?

-PARDON ?

-Ouais… Comment on embrasse ?

-Va demander à quelqu'un d'autre !

-MAIS ALLER ! On s'est déjà embrasser ! Fait pas ta mauvaise tête ! Je veux juste savoir comment on fait… Avec la langue !

-DEMANDE A QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !

- Mais Neji il ne sait pas embrasser ! Puis il a déjà une copine…

-Ha ouais ? Qui ?

-Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Dit-il en baissant la tête…

-Pff… Ok… Viens ! Mais on fait vite, Ok ? Pas envie quelqu'un nous surprenne… Ils pourraient s'imaginer des choses…

_**Mais quelle idée voyons !**_

Il se pencha vers Naruto qui était juste en face de lui et l'embrassa en mettant sa langue dans sa bouche… Naruto ne bougeait plus… Il ne savait pas très bien quoi faire… Il finit par fermer les yeux et répondre timidement aux caresses de son ami… Après quelques minutes ils se séparèrent à l'appel de l'air…

-Qui c'est que tu aimes ?

-Heu… Ino !

_**Trop d'honneur ! Mais j'ai déjà un mec super… Même si t'es pas mal non plus ! Tu devras te consoler avec Sasuke…**_

-Oh…

-Et toi ? T'aimes quelqu'un ?

-Ouais !

-Qui ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Je t'ai pas dit la vérité !

-Ha ?

-J'aime pas Ino… Mais un garçon… Super sympa…

-Qui ?

-Et toi qui ?

-Je te dis pas !

-Alors moi non plus mais si tu me dis, je te dis !

-Mais je ne veux pas te le dire !

- Alors tu ne sauras pas qui j'aime non plus !

-Bien !

-Tant pis pour toi ! Dit Naruto.

-Bon… C'est une fille !

-C'est qui ?

-La nouvelle Sakura !

_QUOI ?_

_**PARDON ?**_

-C'est… C'est une blague ?

-Non… Je trouve qu'elle a du caractère… Puis elle est gentille… Elle me plait bien…

-Je…

-Et toi ?

-Shino ! Mais il aime Sakura… Et je suis désolé de te le dire… Mais Sakura aime Shino !

_C'est même pas vrai d'abord !_

-Bon… J'y vais alors ! Dit Naruto en courant dans les buissons…

_Naruto me regarde bizarrement… Qu'est ce qu'il va ma faire ? Oh… Il me saute dans les bras… En pleurant… C'est… Bizarre ! Enfin non… Il aime Sasuke… J'en suis sûre ! Je le berce… Il me parle… C'est qu'un murmure… Je ne saisis pas tout 'La vie… Plus envie… Mourir… Je l'aime…' Je le serre un peu plus dans mes bras… Crois moi Naruto… Il ne m'aimera pas longtemps… Je suis une vraie… PLAIE !_

-T'inquiète… Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime…

-Comment… Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

-Et bien… Faut dire que je suis une plaie… J'ai pas arrêté de le frapper et puis… Il n'avait pas l'air sincère, mon cœur… Viens… On va se préparer un peu de thé et des gâteaux… Et on va passer une bonne nuit avant d'arriver encore plus en retard que Kakashi au rendez-vous…

Naruto se mit à rire…

-Vous aussi vous voulez vous gavez de gâteau et arrivez le plus en retard possible ! VIENS SHINO !!! Je vais te faire des suçon comme ça on va penser que t'as couché avec quelqu'un et c'est pour ça que t'es en retard ! Cria Sakura.

-Hein ? Non !

Shino tenta de s'enfuir mais Sakura le rattrapa et lui fit un beau suçon bien visible dans le cou.

-VOILA !

-Mais… MAIS T'ES FOLLE ?

-Complètement !

-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé, tu t'appelles comment ? Questionna Shino.

-MAIS SAKURA ENFIN ! Dit elle en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

_Putain… Ils sont pas au courant ! Pff… Bon… C'est ma faute aussi je lui ai pas dit…_

-Hum… Shino d'amour que j'aime… _Il est mignon quand il rougit je vais en ajouter une couche… _Si tu me promets d'arrêter de dire des bêtises je me donne à toi cette nuit !

-Et je suis près à vois laisser mon tapis et mon sofa ! Mais Shino t'as intérêt à faire attention à ma petite sœur pour qu'elle ait pas de brûlure à cause du tapis, parce que sinon je te défonce !

-Tu m'as appelé petite sœur ?

-Ben tu m'appelles bien petit frère…

-JE T'AIME NII-CHAN !!!

Sakura lui saute dans les bras et tout le monde se met à rire…

-Au fait Sakura et Ino… Dit Tenshi.

-Heu oui ?

-Voilà de l'argent… Je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'argent alors… Puis comme ça vous pourrez vous acheter des vêtements plus à votre goût…

-Sérieux ? Demanda Sakura.

-Bon les mecs, SHOPPING !

_**Et c'est ainsi que le soupir général vint… Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?**_

**_On va faire les courses… Je m'achète plusieurs jupes et jeans de couleurs différentes, des chaussettes super grande de couleurs et de genre différents… Puis des hauts, des soutifs, et des culottes toutes stylées !!! Ainsi que…_**

_Des pyjama ! Je m'achète des jeans bleus, des pattes d'éléphants… Des bermudas noirs… Pour le genre ninja c'est quand même mieux… MAIS ATTENTION !!! Bermudas noirs avec des petits cœur rouge ou des nounours bruns… Des trucs tout mignon quoi ! Et le haut… Que des chemises de différentes couleurs… Et quelques long t-shirt noirs… Puis des gants pour les kunais… J'ai pas envie de me faire mal… Les gants sans les trucs pour les doigts… De couleur noire et bleu marine… Ainsi que Orange…Puis pour les boucles d'oreilles il y en a assez chez bonbons roses… En plus elles sont pas mal… Qui l'aurait cru ?_

_**On paye… On est des pros ! On a trouvé un truc où il y avait des soldes et en plus de secondes mains… QUE DES TRUCS PAS CHER !!! Pas envie de tout dépenser d'un coup… Surtout que ce n'est pas à nous le fric… Puis on va devoir travailler alors… Vaut mieux pas trop se pavaner…**_

-J'aurais jamais cru ça de vous ! Dit Naruto.

-Jamais cru quoi ? Demanda Ino.

-Que vous iriez prendre des trucs de secondes pas… Et faire les soldes !

-Ben… Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à ça quand on ne veut pas trop dépenser ? Demanda Sakura.

-Rien… Mais habituellement vous trouvez ça… D'un ridicule !

-Parce qu'on est conne ! Allez, on y va ? J'ai mal au pied ! J'aime pas faire le shopping ! Mais quand il faut, il faut…

**_On se met en route et on va chez Naruto… Je prends un futon avec Tenshi et Sakura avec Shino pendant que Naruto va dormir dans son lit… OUAIS ! JE SUIS AVEC TENSHI !!! JE SUIS AVEC TENSHI !!! JE SUIS AVEC TENSHI !!!!_**

_JE SUIS AVEC SHINO !!! JE SUIS AVEC SHINO !!! MERDE !!! Je gagatise… Faut pas que je gagatise… PAS POUR UN MEC ! C'est tous des cons… Heu… MERDE !!! Je suis avec Shino !!! Comment je vais faire ? Avec tous ses insectes… Ca doit bouger pendant la nuit, nan ?_

-Naruto ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Non !

-Pourquoi ???

-Parce que je veux que ma petite sœur tente sa chance…

-Mais… Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Aller bonne nuit !

_Il ferme la porte j'ai plus qu'à aller voir Shino…_

-Salut Shino !

-Ho… Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Tu ne lâches pas le morceau toi… Isabelle !

-Il est bizarre ton nom !

-Shino aussi c'est bizarre… Bon bonne nuit !

_Je me couche à côté de lui… Je sens des insectes… Je tente de reculer mais je me résigne… Nuit blanche !_

-Je suis désolé pour les insectes…

-Pas graves… Prends moi dans tes bras !

-Ca te dégoûte pas ?

-M'en fiche !

_On se sert l'un contre l'autre… Moi avec mon petit pyjama remplit de cœur et lui avec son pyjama aux motifs animalier… Bonne nuit Shino !_

Fin !

Keyko-san ; Prochain chapitre… On se charge du cas de Sakura et Ino… mais ça va être court-'…

Au fait... C'est la fic la plus longue que j'ai jamais faite XD... J'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment et que vous vous êtes bien marrez

Kiss,

A la prochaine...


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : La connerie interplanétaire.

Note : Désolé du retard' Je suis du genre très lente XD, en plus on a du refaire le chapitre parce qu'ils ne me convenait pas ' (je suis de plus en plus difficile u.u') Mais bon… Voilà

Note2 :

_-Pensée de Sakura devenue Isabelle._

_**-Pensée de Ino devenue Ambre.**_

changement de monde

_-Pensée d'Isabelle devenue Sakura Haruno._

_**-Pensée de Ambre devenue Ino Yamanaka.**_

Bonne lecture :

Chapitre 2 : La connerie nous suit à travers les planètes.

_Dormir, pff je dois me réveiller… Des missions nous attendent et je dois me maquiller et trouver des vêtements… heu ? Je suis par terre ? Mon dieu ! Ce n'est tellement pas digne d'une fille comme moi ! Si intelligente si pure si… J'ouvre les yeux et ce que je vois me rend perplexe… Je suis dans une chambre où il y a des posters de plein de star… __Hein ? Ha… Har… Harry … Po… Potter ? Harry Potter ? C'est qui ? __O.O Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un gars qui porte ce nom ! IL N'EST PAS BEAU EN PLUS ! RIEN AVOIR AVEC… SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN !_

_Sasuke, Sasuke, __Sasuke, Sasuke… Hum… __Bref ! Et puis pourquoi le nom de Ambre est noté partout ? o.O Je me lève et marche puis je vois un miroir… Ho… Tiens… J'ai changé en une nuit ! J'ai les cheveux brun foncé super bouclé et… heu ? Y a du brun dans mes yeux O.O Hey ! Mais … Mais je ressemble à cette nana dans cette série débile… La nana… S'appelle… Elisabeth Romarin ? Nan ? Et sa meilleure amie… Framboise ? … Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi y a des 'Ambre' partout. Tiens… Je me demande comment s'appelait cette série… heu… Folles… Chieuses ? Furieuses ? MAIS NAN CURIEUSES… C'est les Folles Curieuses ! Et elles sont fan de … de … Fayo ! C'est quoi ça Fayo encore ? o.O un plat ? Me souviens plus de cette émission…_

La jeune fille continua de regarder son reflet avec un regard vide puis elle entendit un gémissement… Elle se retourna et vit une fille se réveiller et ouvrir les yeux… Cette fille était sur le lit.

-Heu… FRAMBOISE !

-Framboise ? Mais enfin Sakura tu sais bien que c'est pas bon pour mon régime ! C'est trop sucré ! Pire que les petits poids !

-Heuuu… Ino ?

-BEN OUI ! QUI VEUX-TU QUE CE SOIT ? Je ne peux être que la fabuleuse et fantastique Ino !

-… Heu… Ouvre les yeux !

La jeune fille s'exécuta et…

-Ho ! Sakura O.O comme tu as changé ! Tu n'as plus la même couleur d'yeux ! Ni de cheveux !

-Je ne m'appelle même plus Sakura -.-'

-WAAAAAAAAW !!! TU AS MEME CHANGE DE PRENOM !

-Heuu… Si tu veux ! Nan en fait… on a changé de monde !

-… Comme dans Star Wars ?

-Il change de monde dans Star Wars ? oO

-Aucune idée j'étais en train de me faire les ongles quand ça passait !

-Ha oui… Mais toujours est-t-il qu'on est dans le monde des Folles Cireuses.

_-Rieuses espèce de cruche !_

-Hein ? qui a parlé ? oO

-Hein ? Moi ? J'ai dis que je me faisais les on...

-Nan ! Pas toi… une voix masculine qui ressemble à…

_-C'est moi pauvre idiote u.u' Je suis ta conscience ! Je m'appelle... Moka ! (Normalement Isabelle a une autre conscience mais celle-ci se taira…)_

-HAAAAAA JIMINI CRIQUET !

_-PAR PITIE NAN !!! MOKA !!!! Et puis arrête de hurler je suis dans ta tête !! Hey… Hey… Tu peux arrêter de t'arracher les cheveux ? o.O ça va te servir à rien ! En plus tu seras chauve !_

-_ha… Mais alors… Tu t'appelles Moka ?_

_-BIEN ! T'apprends vite ! Ensuite l'émission c'était Folles Rieuses ! Pas chieuses, ni curieuses… ET ENCORE MOINS CIREUSES !_

_-…_

_-Ensuite les noms c'est Isabelle… ET PUIS AMBRE ! VOILA POURQUOI IL Y A DES AMBRE PARTOUT ! Etonnant hein ?_

_-Ho oui alors O.o J'aurais jamais deviné !_

_- … -.-' Achevez moi ! Mais bon… Toi et Ino êtes reliées ! Grâce à moi et Marion…_

_-Mais je croyais que c'était Ambre !_

_-MAIS NAN ! MARION C'EST LA CONSCIENCE DE AMBRE !!! ET INO EST DANS SON CORPS !_

_-… HA… Et moi je suis dans ton corps ?_

_- MAIS NAN !!! TU LE FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI ? Pff… j'espère que Marion s'en sort mieux !_

_-__**Je suis Marion… Ta conscience !**_

_**-…**_

_**-Je suis normalement celle de Ambre mais tu es dans son corps !**_

_**-…**_

_**-PUTAIN MAIS TU COMPRENDS QUAND JE TE CAUSE ?**_

_**-…**_

_**-On est pas sorties de l'auberge -.-'**_

_**-On est dans une auberge ? o.O**_

_**-… T.T**_

_-Tout compte fait… Je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir !_

_-Savoir quoi ?_

_-Non rien… Aller… On va parler avec Marion et Ino !_

_**-MOKAAAAAAAAA OUAIN JE SUIS DESESPEREE ELLE COMPREND RIEN !**_

_-Rien du tout ?_

_**-Du tout du tout !**_

_**-Hein ? Comprendre quoi ?**_

_-D'accord… Tu n'es pas dans ton corps !_

_-__**Ha ? Je vais faire un bain de boue c'est bon pour la peau et là je serais dans mon corps…**_

_-Nan… Tu ne comprends pas… Tu connais l'émission 'Les Folles Rieuses ?'_

_-__**Je crois…**_

_-Et bien tu es dans le corps de Ambre !_

_**-…**_

_-Oui !_

_**-…**_

_-Ne sois pas si choquée ! C'est normal !_

_**-… J'ai changé de prénom pendant la nuit moi aussi ?**_

_-Bon on va faire simple 'T'as changé de planète t'es dans le corps de Ambre et Ambre est dans ton corps !' Ok ?_

_**-HO JE CROIS QUE JE COMMENCE À SAISIR !**_

_**-C'EST VRAI ? .**_

_**-Oui, en fait j'ai changé de galaxie je suis dans le corps d'une autre celui de Ambre, une Folle Rieuse !**_

_**-BRAVO ! Ce fut dur et laborieux mais la cause en valait la peine !**_

_-Bon maintenant habillez-vous et descendez !_

_**-Y a un ascenseur ?**_

_**-Pour deux étages dans une maison ?**_

_**-PAS D'ASCENSEUR ? O.O COMMENT ON VA S'EN SORTIR ?**_

_**- -.-'… En marchant ! Un pied à la fois de préférence !**_

_**-HOOOOOOOO ! C'est la même chose dans tous les mondes pour marcher ? C'est extraordinaire ! Je viens de faire une découverte surprenante !**_

_**-… Si tu veux ! Lève-toi et habilles-toi u.u'**_

Les jeunes filles se mirent à chercher des vêtements, Ambre mit une jupe orange car elle ne trouvait rien d'autre de 'normal' et une chemise noire.

Isabelle quant à elle, du se résoudre à mettre un jeans noir et un t-shirt rouge avec un pull noir.

_-Beurk elles ont rien de bien !_

_**-Ouais c'est nul !**_

Elles finirent par croiser la mère de Ambre qui leur dit bonjour et elles restèrent plantée là à la regarder semblant être en pleine réflexion.

-Hum… Vous allez bien ?

_**-Hum… Ino…**_

_-Sakura -.-'_

_**-Elle… Ne… u.u'**_

_-La mère de Ambre ne sait pas lire dans vos pensées ! C'est un pouvoir qui vous est propre !_

_-HOOOOOOO !_

_**-HAAAAAAAAAA !**_

-BONJOUR MAMAN ! Dirent les filles en chœur.

-… Hum… D'accord… Isabelle… Tes parents vont venir te chercher tout à l'heure d'accord ?'

-Ok . Dit Ambre.

-…

La mère partit se demandant si tout allait bien. Les filles descendirent guidée par les conscience et allèrent au frigo. Elles durent manger se que leur dictait leur esprit. Même si selon Ino 'C'était très mauvais pour son régime.'

Et nous allons laisser ce monde avec une dernière question : Comment ces pauvres filles allaient s'en sortir ?

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Les hurlements des jeunes filles réveillèrent toute la maison. Celles-ci se mirent à courir et se prirent dans les bras en pleurant.

-MON ORDINATEUR ! Hurla Sakura.  
-HARRY POTTER ! Gueula Ino.

-MON FRERE !

-MES FRERES !

-MAXIME !

-SIMON !

-MA SŒUR !

-MA MERE !

-MON PERE !

-MON PERE !

-MA MERE !

Et la liste était longue... Elles en étaient au 32ème sujet de lamentation quand Naruto arriva la tête dans le cul et le cul dans le brouillard. (N/A : DESOLE POUR HIER SOUAAAAR hmph)

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! Pleurèrent les jeunes filles.

Tenshi finit par arriver un peu endormi … Un peu ?

-Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?

Les filles levèrent les yeux avant de demander :

-Est-ce que le yaoi existe ici ? .

-Heuuu … Ouais !

-Ordinateur ?

-Aussi…

-Harry Potter ?

-… Ben… oui ! Dit Naruto se demandant comment ça se faisait qu'elles connaissent ce livre alors que lire était le moindre de leurs soucis… D'ailleurs il se demandait si elles savaient lire !

-ON EST SAUVEE ! Soupirèrent de soulagement les deux jeunes filles.

-Bon ! Fit Sakura calmée.

-Vous êtes prêt pour arriver en retard ?! Je vais faire le petit déjeuné… Je ne voudrais pas que Sakura nous empoisonne !

-Hey !

-Sans vouloir te vexé ma chérie… Je préfèrerais manger pendant 10 ans des spaghettis plutôt que de manger un seul truc que tu aurais fait de tes mains !

-… merci !

Ino alla donc préparer du thé et des gâteaux pendant que Sakura mettait la table.

-Au fait Sakura… Où est Shino ?

-Dans le lit… Il a le sommeil lourd ! Enfin je dirais que c'est normal il est habitué à ses insectes et ils remuent je te dis pas !

En parlant du loup celui-ci arriva habillé de son éternel imperméable avec des lunettes de soleil.

-Shino… enlève tes lunettes ! T'es quand même à l'intérieur d'une maison !

-Oui mais…

-Mais ?

-Mes lunettes c'est… le symbole de ma famille ! Je me sens pas bien sans !

-…

-Quoi ?

-Nan rien ! -.-' J'ai pareil avec mon col… MON COLLIER ! AMBRE MON COLLIER AVEC UN SOLEIL ET UNE LUNE QUE SEBASTIEN M'A OFFERT ! Il n'est pas… Il est resté là-bas !

-Isa… Je veux dire Sakura…

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Son collier porte bonheur…

-Bon… je suppose que je dois m'en faire une raison !

_C'est quand même affreux… J'ai ni son collier ni son bracelet ! Et je ne reverrais jamais Maxime… Ni maman…ni papa… ni mon frère… ni ma sœur… MON PTIT CŒUR ! MON JC ! JE VEUX RENTRER À LA MAISON !_

-Hum… CHOCOLAT !!!

-HEIN ? CHOCOLAT ?

La jeune fille oublia sa peine et alla manger du chocolat.

_CHOCOLAT, CHOCOLAT, CHOCOLAT, CHOCOLAT, CHOCOLAT…_

-C'est bon le chocolat .

-Oui ! J'adore ! C'est trop bon !

Les jeunes filles appelèrent les autres et ils purent boire le thé et manger les gâteaux.

-Tu cuisines drôlement bien Ino ! Complimenta Tenshi.

-Ouais, hein ? Bonne à mariée ! Tu peux y aller tout de suite !

Le couple rougit aux dires de la rose.

-Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? o.O

-Mais nan quelle idée ! Rit Naruto.

-Au fait… Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Ino.

-Et bien en fait… Vous avez tous… 3h de retard !

-JUREUUUUUH ?

-Ben oui… Il est 7h !

-… Et on a normalement nos missions à 4h du matin ? Hurlèrent Sakura et Ino d'une même voix.

-Ben oui !

-Mais… Mais… MAIS C'EST DE L'ESCLAVAGE !

-Nan… C'est les ninjas ! C'est important ! Dit Tenshi tentant de les calmer.

-Bon… Pas étonnant que Kakashi soit tout le temps en retard ! Ino et moi on va prendre les bonnes habitudes de mon sensei ! Dit Sakura.

-Ouais ! Dit Ino.

-Mais… Au fait… Hier il était 10h quand on s'est réveillée et on n'était pas en retard !

-Oui mais c'est parce que le mercredi on commence à 11h !

-Hooo…

-Mais on finit à 22h alors que normalement on finit à 20h…

-…

Les jeunes se séparèrent pour aller en mission. Sakura fit un autre suçon à Shino qui ne pu rien faire, juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir l'entendre lui hurler dessus.

Sakura et Naruto arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, Kakashi n'était pas encore arriver et Sasuke les voyait d'un mauvaise œil… Et vu la conversation d'hier Sakura sauta sur Sasuke en essayant de paraître la plus nunuche possible…

-Sakura ?

-Oui Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun ? .

-Lâche moi !

-Bien Sasuke-Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun !

_Beurk… Avec plaisir !_

_**Et bien ! Ils m'ont attendu longtemps ! Et ça va devenir la routine ! Pas question de travailler à l'aube ! C'est l'horreur 4h du matin ! O.O**_

Et nous allons quitter ce monde également et retourner à nos occupations… Et tout cela avec une question : Comment deux jeunes filles vont pouvoir faire des missions qui font transpirer et où il faut courir… Alors que le plus grand but de leur vie c'est resté dans un fauteuil bien chaud à lire Naruto ?

Fin du chapitre.

Keyko-san : mmh… C'est de pire en pire hein ? XD S'il vous plait dite-moi ce que vous en avez penser . En plus je l'ai fait sans Fée celui-là XD elle est à Marseille u.u' ELLE M'A LAISSEE TOUTE SEULE T.T

Fée : MAIS DIS CA VA OUAIS ! J'ai droit à des vacances parfois nan ? … NAN MAIS ! Pis en plus t'as Oublié QUEER AS FOLK ! C'est aussi indispensable a mon bien être intérieur ! Pis désolée si j'ai pas participé … MAIS EN FAIT J'AI VACHEMENT BEAUCOUP PARTICIPE ! J'ai corrigé les inepties et les fautes ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ET NON Manon et Marion c'est pas pareil !

Keyko-san : Et je le répète c'est pratiquement la même chose -.-'

Fée : BISOU PLEIN DE SOLEIL DE MARSEILLE LES CHOUPINOU .

Keyko : KISS A TOUS ET BONNES VACANCES EN RETARD !!!!


End file.
